ABC SASUSAKU
by Karina Diaz Uchiha
Summary: Series de Drabbles y One-Shots con las letras del abecedario. Letra B: Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y regalo un beso tierno a su esposa... Bienvenido a casa… Sasuke-kun.
1. Anillo

**Hola lectores esta es una nueva historia y puede que suene cliché pero no se me surgió la idea y decidí hacerlo ahora que tengo ideas.**

**En cuanto a mis otra historia el siguiente capitulo de While It Last esta en proceso y a mas tardar mañana tendrán el siguiente capitulo.**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia si es de mi total autoria.**

**Estoy a favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo...**

* * *

><p><strong>ANILLO<strong>

Se encontraba _nervioso, _él no era el hombre prototipo de las chicas, ese hombre que debía ser cariñoso, detallista que gritara el amor que sentía a los cuatro vientos.

NO él no era de ese tipo, él era todo lo contrario era frio, tosco, arrogante, orgulloso y muchas cosas más aunque hace tiempo que se había propuesto cambiar un poco todos esos pequeños defectos que lo caracterizaban.

Por _ella _quería hacerlo, ella la luz de sus ojos, la única mujer a excepción de su madre que lo conocía perfectamente, sabía todo su pasado oscuro y a pesar de ello seguía hay con el apoyándolo, siendo el soporte para hacer llevadera su vida y la chica que con su luz evitaba que el volviera a caer en la oscuridad.

Sakura, su compañera de equipo, lo había cambiado por completo.

El haber vivido una guerra y haber perdido uno de sus brazos por los ideales erróneos que tenía lo había llevado a pensar que debía de alguna manera enmendar sus errores, había decidido que recorrería el mundo para verlo con nuevos ojos y así poder observar mejor cuales eran los verdaderos problemas que tenía el mundo por eso había decidido marcharse de la aldea, con permiso claro, para así poder cumplir este objetivo. Antes de iniciar con su viaje, en la despedida había rechazado su propuesta de acompañarlo en su camino y a cambio le había prometido verla pronto.

De su llegada habían pasado dos años en los que habían iniciado una relación, aun recordaba cuando le confeso sus sentimientos.

_**Flashback**_

Se sentía en el aire ese aroma a casa que siempre percibía cuando estaba en su aldea, por fin había vuelto al hogar que alguna vez creyó perdido. Antes de ir a hablar con Kakashi el actual hokage debía buscarla, cumplirle la promesa por ello ubico rápidamente su chakra en la terraza del hospital, correría hasta allí para encontrarla.

Cuando la encontró recostada en la terraza del hospital toco el pequeño dije que había en el bolsillo de su pantalón para darse un poco de ánimos y tener la valentía para decirle sus sentimientos. Un pequeño suspiro de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_-Sasuke-kun ¿Cuándo piensas volver?..._

_-ya estoy aquí._

Vio como el cuerpo de su pelirosa se tensaba, giro rápidamente para confirmar si lo que había escuchado era real o era una jugada de su cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta que él era real no pudo más y lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. El por instinto se acercó a ella para reconfortarla, luego de unos minutos ella se relajó en sus brazos y se apegó más a su cuerpo.

_-volviste… _

_-llegue hace unos minutos y vine a buscarte a penas entre a la aldea, es necesario que me escuches Sakura porque lo que voy a decirte no lo voy a repetir._

_-Sasuke-kun…_

_-Te amo Sakura._

La chica quedo en shock, no podía creer lo que escuchaba él la amaba, su sueño se hacía realidad al fin.

_-yo también te amo._

Eso fue todo lo que necesito escuchar para juntar sus labios en un torpe primer beso, fue lento al principio mientras se acostumbraban pero después cuando tomaron la suficiente confianza lo convirtieron en un beso apasionado, algo más íntimo.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ese había sido el inicio de su relación pero ahora era el momento de dar el siguiente paso, había tomado la decisión de pedirle matrimonio a su novia pero antes tenía un pequeño inconveniente, que anillo iba a regalarle.

_-tsk, esto es más complicado de lo que pensé._

Llevaba un par de horas buscado el anillo perfecto pero ninguno le había parecido lo suficiente para su futura esposa, ya era la cuarta joyería que visitaba y aun no lo encontraba, cuando se fijó mejor en el mostrador encontró el anillo perfecto para ella, era una argolla sencilla con un pequeño diamante en el centro pero el detalle que más le gusto es que tenía el signo infinito grabado dentro, era perfecto porque ese era el tiempo que iba a durar con ella.

Ahora que ya tenía el anillo en sus manos lo único que le faltaba por planear era como hacer que la pedida de mano de Sakura fuera inolvidable pero ya tendría tiempo de pensar muy bien como lo haría de camino a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus opiniones de este capitulo y acepto sugerencias de que palabra puedo hacer que inicie con la letra "B" <strong>

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Besos.**


	2. Bienvenido

**Hola...**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia si es de mi total autoria.**

**Estoy a favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo...**

* * *

><p><strong>BIENVENIDO<strong>

Paz.

Calma.

Tranquilidad.

Eso se respiraba en la aldea escondida entre las hojas y el mundo ninja entero, se había acabado Akatsuki, habían acabado con Madara Uchiha, Kaguya y por ultimo con Toneri.

Sasuke Uchiha volvía de una misión que le había encomendado su ex sensei, ahora hokage, a la aldea de la arena. Nada importante solo llevar unos documentos a Gaara. El mundo ninja poco a poco aceptaba que ya no era un criminal rango S sino un shinobi de la aldea de la hoja, fue difícil pero lo habían aceptado con el tiempo.

Llevaba prisa. No le gustaba alejarse de la aldea mucho tiempo, no desde que su esposa le había anunciado la llegada de su primogénito. Sonaba increíble que se hubiera casado y que aquel chico que solo pensaba en venganza fuera padre.

Entro a la aldea y corrió hacia la torre hokage, allí dejo el informe de su misión y salió rápidamente dirigiéndose a su hogar. Habían decidido no volver al antiguo barrio Uchiha, creían que aunque tuviera historia no era un buen lugar para iniciar una familia. Por el momento estaban viviendo en un pequeño apartamento que tenía el espacio suficiente para los tres.

Tres… a veces se le hacía irreal que el con el oscuro pasado que traía en sus espaldas disfrutara ahora de una familia, siempre tenía presente todos los crímenes que cometió mientras era un renegado y eso lo avergonzaba, pero no por la aldea y sus habitantes, sino por sus hijos. No quería que lo odiaran cuando se enteraran de lo que él había sido en el pasado, pero ya había tomado la decisión, contando con el apoyo de su esposa, que al bebe que había llegado y a los que vinieran en el futuro les diría toda la verdad, así ellos decidieran odiarlo. Por ahora disfrutaría del tiempo que tenía antes de que tuviera que contar su pasado a sus hijos.

A lo lejos diviso su hogar, apresuro su paso quería _verlas_.

No se escuchaba ningún ruido en su casa, todo estaba en calma. No vio a su esposa en la cocina por lo que rápidamente subió a la habitación que compartían, cuando entro a aquella habitación la encontró dormida y en la cuna de al lado a su bebe: una preciosa niña de cabellos y ojos negros, toda una Uchiha aunque también había heredado facciones de su madre. Era tan bonita que solo quería admirarla, meterla en una caja de cristal donde estuviera protegida de todos los peligros que tenía el mundo.

Y mientras observaba a su hija Sarada se juró así mismo que nada de lo ocurrido en su pasado la afectaría, le contaría todo y siempre confiaría en las decisiones que ella tomara para su vida. Seria todo lo opuesto a lo que fue su padre y nunca haría diferencias entre ella y sus futuros hijos, sería un padre, amigo o lo que ella desee que él sea.

El estaría hay para cumplir todos sus caprichos.

Dejo de contemplar el sueño de su hija para ahora observar a su esposa, esa molestia de cabello rosado había logrado conquistarlo, o tal vez aunque él nunca lo admitiera, ella había robado su corazón desde mucho antes de que formaran el equipo siete.

Aun no entendía como un ángel como ella amaba con tanta fuerza a un demonio como el, la había lastimado tanto y de todas las maneras posibles que era improbable que la siempre buena Sakura Haruno estuviera con alguien tan malo como el, pero le daba lo mismo lo que pensaran los demás de su relación, ella lo había aceptado con todo su pasado, con sus miedos y sobre todo con sus defectos y eso era lo que más amaba de ella.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento había empezado a acariciar una de las mejillas de su mujer haciendo que lentamente volviera del mundo de los sueños, pronto sintió una suave mano acariciar la que tenía en el rostro de su mujer y observo sus hermosos ojos, esos ojos verdes que siempre lo observaban con tanto amor. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y regalo un beso tierno a su esposa.

_-Bienvenido a casa… Sasuke-kun._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus opiniones de este capitulo y acepto sugerencias de que palabra puedo hacer que inicie con la letra "C"<strong>

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Besos.**


End file.
